


Pentaar Faal Feyfahliil Zeymahzin

by dafyrr



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Fantasy setting, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafyrr/pseuds/dafyrr
Summary: Being the Dragonborn is demanding enough without your companion screwing up along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, the title is written in Dragon tongue. It says “Punish the Bosmer Companion”. It’s not all official dragontongue; some of it is created based on other words. Can be found on the Thuum website. Seemed fighting since the main character is my dovahkiin and the other character is a wood elf follower based on a follower created on Nexus whom I adore. I got a commission art work of their guys and I felt the need to write a like fiction to go with it.

“Do you ever listen to me?” 

The statement was followed by a heavy apologetic sigh, filling the small inn room quickly. The wood elf hung his head in shame as the question rattled around in his thoughts. He always followed the orders what the Dragonborn gave. Most of the time. Sometimes. 

“I do, I just... I just saw an opening and thought I’d take it,” he finally responded, looking back at the Breton stood staring at him with disappointment and frustration. “Rydin, you know I didn’t do it on purpose. I-“ 

“We could have lost our lives.” Rydin abruptly interrupted. “And it’s not the first time you have put us in danger like this.” 

They had been out on an errand requested by one of the towns folk of Markarth to locate a missing caravan that had been headed for Rorikstead when they ran into trouble. A band of bandits had ambushed them, forcing them to take shelter in a nearby rocky cavern. It was at that point when they had discovered the bloody remains of the travellers they had been sent to search for did they realize it was a trap. As the bandits forced them back deeper into the cave, the sounds of lurking beasts became louder. The bandits gambled with the chance that those trapped in the cave would come running out to surrender unless they were foolish enough to take the chance with whatever was lurking in the depths. 

And that’s the chance that his companion took. The wood elf had decided against Rydin’s own commands that luring whatever was dwelling in the cave’s darkest corners would be the best chance of them to escape. If they brought up what the bandits hoped would scare them out with them, then it could throw them off, giving them an advantage and allowing them to escape. For Rydin however, this was too risky. 

“It wasn’t like we had much choice!” Auveren responded as he ran his hand gently over his upper right arm, the stinging reminder of the shivblade that had pierced through his skin as he had tackled one of the bandits as he made for his escape. He was lucky there was no serious damage but Rydin had to support him some of the way to the village which didn’t make things any better. “I did what I had to do.”

The Breton sighed and folded his arms in disappointment. Whereas he appreciated Auveren’s reasoning, the main issue was his lack of communication or consideration to the situation. He had been left completely in the dark of the plan with the fool-hardy Elf taking it on himself to execute his own plan with no discussion to what was best. It was brash, reckless and he needed to get this through to the young man. 

“We need to sort this out once and for all,” the warrior finally spoke, picking up a wooden chair from the corner of the room. He moved it towards the centre of the small rented room, placing it down so it faced Auveren. He then proceeded to sit down and look up to the Wood Elf. “You lack discipline and respect and you need to learn that.” 

“What are you saying?” Auveren objected. “You know I have the upmost respect for you!” he added, challenging the comment. The Dragonborn disagreed. 

“Come here.” 

Auveren was confused by the command, but he did as he was told and approached where the Breton male sat. Without warning, he felt a firm tug against his left arm, pulling him forward. The Dragonborn’s hands caught him but moved his fall into a position where he ended up being hauled over the older man’s lap. He felt his body being placed into position as the other male shifted beneath him, pulling the Wood Elf’s body to where he wanted it to be. With both hands placed on the cold stone floor to balance him, Auveren waited for the next move. 

Shifting till he was comfortable Rydin took a look down at the younger Bosmer now laying across his lap. He was only clad in a pair of fur trousers with a thin dark-cotton undershirt, the rest of his armour piled on top of the bed he had chosen to sleep in. He took his right hand a gentle placed it a top of Auveren's buttocks, a few gentle taps to indicate he was preparing. He was sure the Bosmer knew what was about to happen next. With little warning, he lifted his hand into the air and brought it crashing back down with a firm first strike to centre of his companion's backside. It wouldn't do much damage itself due to the layers of clothing, but the surprise from the strike was enough for the young male laying over his lap to jerk forward slightly, a surprised cry exiting his mouth. 

"Rydin," Auveren exhaled, slightly flustered and embarrassed. "I'm sorry for what happened but-" Another firm smack to his buttocks interrupted the young elf's pleading, another one following in quick succession before a firm steady pace was formed. 

"You didn't listen. You don't follow orders," Rydin barked as he continued his strikes against the padded garments protecting the elf's rear. "By the Nine is it that hard to listen once in a while?" He wasn't objective to Auveren's help and support but it was the way the archer went about it. He was just a hired hand at the end of the day even though Auveren had choose to stick around to help rather than for the coin. He could dismiss the younger man back to the Bannered Mare Inn or where ever and find a new companion, but Rydin felt this was more appropriate and in the end, would only suit to benefit Auveren if he saw it like he did. 

After about forty-odd firm smacks had been delivered, Rydin started to pull at the ties and straps on Auveren’s fur armor. At this point the younger male objected and begged that he reconsider but Rydin only reminded the elf the reason he was here I the first place. 

"I get it, I really do. I messed up. I promise it won't happen again," Auveren pleaded as he felt the fur clothing being removed from his legs and dropping off, exposing the bare scarred skin beneath with only his cloth underwear to protect his backside. But he quickly found out this offered very little protection against the raining strikes of the Dragonborn's bare hand. His fists tightened and his buttocks clenched as he tried to wriggle free from the other man's grip. "St-stop," he pleaded through gritted teeth, his pleas falling on deaf ears as Rydin continued his disciplinary act unflinched by Auveren's cries.

-

"What you think’s going on in there?" a travelling merchant spoke up, his eyes looking over at the short hallway leading to one of the rented rooms. The sound of the routine strikes and the voice of someone pleading was just loud enough to hear over the crackling fire and the singing bard in the corner, entertaining other travellers and guests at Frostfruit Inn.  
"Sounds like that milk drinker Bosmer is getting a hiding," pipped up Erik as he poured himself a tankard of mead. "They came in a bit beaten up. Some ambush gone wrong or somethin'," he added. "Probably some hired sellsword needing his arse brayed for not following commands." There was a short silence as both the traveller and Erik listened gain to the sounds coming from the rented room. Erik shrugged as he took a swig from the tankard. "Probably deserves it."

-

"Please, enough. I've learnt my lesson," Auveren panted, his eyes shot with panic as he felt Rydin's hand slip under the cloth hem of his underwear in preparation to remove them. He had tried to break free and use one of his free hands to block the hiding against his backside but Rydin had grabbed this arm and now had it pinned against the small of Auveren's back, restraining him.

"We are not done," Rydin said firmly as he yanked at the material covering the bare skin of the Wood elf's bottom, exposing the dark red flush against the dark tanned skin. He stroked and smoothed the warm skin for a moment, patting it as a signal he was ready to begin again. "But when we are you will wish you followed orders." 

Lifting his arm back, slightly cupped he brought the first strike down on the bare bottom. It made a louder clap than before as there was no material blocking his hand against the skin of Auveren's backside and he felt the younger male jerk slightly in his lap at the strike. A small whimper was heard as he delivered the next smack until he started to rain them in rhythmic succession. 

“Ah…. agh… no more… ugh, pl-please Rydin… ow, I’m… ahh… I’m begging you!” Auveren kicked his legs and fought against the arm that pinned him down to no avail, trying desperately to get free or to at least make some of the slaps against his reddened backside miss their target. The rounded flesh stung and each thrash from the Breton’s hand against the warmed skin only made it worse. But Rydin only responded by holding him firmer, sending more precise and stricter wallops against his rear. It was getting too much for the young Bosmer as he started to submit, his body weakening from all the struggling and retaliation. A few tears started to well in his eyes as the burning discomfort in his rump was getting too much. Rydin didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, as he had let Auveren’s arm go and now had a firm grasp around the young man’s waist as he thrashed him with more slaps.

Eventually, the strikes started to slow as the final dozen were delivered a bit more firmer and harder, signalling the end of the disciplining act. Auveren lay panting over the Dragonborn’s lap, sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand while Rydin gently stroked his glowing cheeks, trying to soothe them for the male.

“I hope we don’t have to repeat this anytime soon.” the older male spoke authoritatively as he helped the young man back to his feet

“It won’t,” was Auveren’s response as his hands went straight for his buttocks, rubbing his worn hands across the warm hot skin to soothe them more. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s done is done. I suggest we get some rest before we try and pick up their trail tomorrow,” the seasoned adventurer responded, referring to the bandits that had ambushed them.

Auveren gave a small nod in agreement before he got himself ready for sleep. He wouldn’t be sleeping on his back tonight, he knew that for sure.

-

The two adventurers packed up their equipment ready for another day on the read. The sun was just peeking over the horizon but they had a long day ahead and an early start was what they needed. Rydin had been out in the main hall purchasing a few supplies before returning to the room and handing Auveren some food for breakfast.

“Eat up. We’ll be leaving shortly. Just got to go and see one of the traders before we head out,” the older man informed.

As instructed, Auveren tucked into the meal as Rydin left the room again and headed outside, leaving the inn altogether. Auveren chomped on the bread he was given while double checking his equipment again, not noticing the figure that approached the room.

“Sounded like you got some hiding yesterday.”

Auveren froze in his tracks, his face instantly turning red at the spoken words.

“You-you heard?” the elf stuttered, not daring to look round at the figure standing at the door.

“I hear a lot of things. But nothing like that, lad.”

Auveren turned to be greeted by a smirking Nord, arms crossed leaning against the door frame. The young elf couldn’t keep eye contact, shying his gave away, humiliated that the man had overheard what had happened. If he had heard, who else had?

“Erik, get yer lazy arse back to work!” 

Without another word, the Nord turned and head back down to the main hall leaving Auveren still glued to his spot. He knew he would have to pass the Nord and perhaps other folk who were visiting the inn, some who may have overheard. With that thought, he grabbed everything he could carry and made a straight bee line for the exit.

“Hey, watch it!” he heard one of the wenches yell as he bumped into them on the way past, throwing the door open only to bump into Rydin.

“Wow,” the Breton exhaled as he grabbed Auveren by his shoulders. “We in a rush now?”

“Let’s just go,” Auveren said, again too embarrassed to look Rydin in the eye. “I’ve overstayed my welcome and I just want to get back on the road.” Rydin was already equipped and ready to leave and has no reason to go back into the inn and humiliate Auveren anymore. And Rydin could tell the young elf was abashed by what had happened the night before.

“Okay. We’ll head back towards the ambush site. See if we can pick up any trail,” Rydin said as he placed a hand on the small male’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. “Just do as I say this time,” he said with a friendly but firm tone.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
